La revista
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Todo era culpa de esa maldita revista que ahora estrujaba entre sus manos y de la imagen de ella plasmada en la misma… De Tomochika Shibuya, ni más ni menos. (Crack) (Masato/Tomo-chan) (Leve Tokiya/Nanami) Dedicadicimo a Shadechu Nightgray.


¿Un fic Masato x Tomochika? ¿En serio?

¡Pues si! Y esta **dedicadisimo a Shadechu Nightray** que me pidió y le prometí algo de esta pareja tan dispareja xD (¡Espero que te guste! Me costó escribirlo pero lo disfrute :D se que la idea original era enfocar a Tomo-chan pero simplemente D: ¡Es difícil! xD)

**PRECAUSION:** Crack fic. Oh si… Y posible OOC porque a pesar de que me agrada Tomo como personaje, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo manejarla en situaciones…románticas.

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

_._

_**LA REVISTA.**_

_._

_La negación es solo la primera etapa del amor._

_._

**[CAPITULO UNICO]**

**.**

Masato siempre había pensado en sí mismo como un tipo analítico; que pensaba en todo, analizando cada "Quizás" Que se le presentara en el camino, los pros y los contras de todo, separando lo que era posible de lo que no lo era. Por eso mismo, en realidad se sorprendió mucho cuando se atrapo a si mismo pensando que _**aquello**_ siquiera considerable. Si quiera probable, ¡Si quiera posible!

Ahora mismo, su mente y su corazón estaban hechos un desastre mientras se encontraba atrapado entre las paredes de aquel gran armatoste de metal llamado avión a quien sabe cuántos metros sobre el suelo. Con las mejillas rojas hasta el tope y la inquietante sensación de mareo no precisamente provocada por la altura.

Todo era culpa de esa maldita revista que ahora estrujaba entre sus manos y de la imagen de _élla _plasmada en la misma… De Tomochika Shibuya, ni más ni menos.

En fin… En vista de que nuestro protagonista está demasiado aturdido como para explicarles que demonios es lo que pasa, permítanme contarles que todo comenzó hace unas cuantas horas, en un aeropuerto…

…

_-Pasajeros del vuelo… con destino a…. favor de abordar por… _

La parte irritante de estar en los aeropuertos cuando había demasiada concurrencia era precisamente que por culpa de todo el bullicio causado por los viajeros, nunca se entendía nada de lo que las voces en los parlantes anunciando al siguiente avión decía. Era peor en épocas como en las que estaban; La navidad era sinónimo de viajes para ver a los amigos o la familia para mucha gente, incluso para los Idols no era la excepción. Y si bien el no tenía una grande y amorosa familia (Bien, si que tiene familia, pero no es amorosa) que lo esperara en casa o que quisiera ver (Por mucho tiempo claro está...) Tenía amigos con los que esperaba poder reunirse a pasar las fiestas de ese año.

_-Entonces… ¿llegaran?-_ pregunto la dulce voz al otro lado del auricular que Masato sostenía fuertemente entre su hombro y su oído, tratando de hacerse paso entre la gente y abrigado hasta el tope; En parte por el frio del demonio que hacia afuera a causa de la gran cantidad de nieve que se estaba acumulando, en parte porque ser un idol y estar en un aeropuerto repleto de gente que muy probablemente te conoce no es muy bueno para tus horarios que ya de por si no andan muy de acuerdo a tus planes.

-Dicen que ahora que la tormenta pasó los vuelos se van a reanudar. Así que no te preocupes. Llegaremos.

_-Menos mal, estaba comenzando a pensar que pasaríamos la navidad sin ustedes…_

El muchacho no se reprimió la sonrisa de ternura que el comentario de Haruka la causo.

-No te preocupes nosotros nunca te dejaríamos sola en...

-¿Estás hablando con Nanami? ¡Dile hola de mi parte!

-¡Nanami-san, sentimos mucho el retraso!

-Lady, estaremos ahí a tiempo, te lo prometo.

-¡Haru-chan! Aun no preparan la cena ¿Cierto? ¡Quiero ayudar con el ponche y las galletas cuando llegue!

-¡No en esta vida Natsuki!

-¡Haruka! ¡El concierto fue estupendo! ¿Nos viste en PPE* cierto? ¡Te dedicamos la última canción!

Su intento de decir algo genial de pronto se vio interrumpido por las voces de sus seis amigos. Recordándole que de hecho no estaba viajando solo y que debían apurarse porque quizás la última llamada que se hizo por el altavoz anunciando el siguiente avión era su vuelo.

Escucho a Haruka reír del otro lado del teléfono y al final no pudo hacer más que ceder el teléfono al primer par de manos conocidas que se le cruzaran, no sin antes murmurar contra la bocina.

-Creo que ellos también quieren hablar contigo…

Así eran las cosas, quizás no era el momento para tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero situaciones como esas simplemente lo llevaban a pensar en automático que no estaba solo, no era el único con toda la intención de decirle algo a la pelirroja que le hiciera sonreír con ternura. No era el único que fantaseaba con el abrazo que era seguro que Haruka les daría en gesto de bienvenida en cuanto cruzara por la puerta principal del edificio de Shinning Records, no era el único que de hecho esperaba devolver ese abrazo con un "Estoy en casa" mientras se hundía en el aroma de vainilla y jengibre que Nanami parecía poseer naturalmente.

No. Para nada era el único enamorado de Nanami Haruka.

Se supone que había aceptado eso hace tiempo, al igual que el hecho de que todo indicaba que Haruka aun tenía en su corazón a ese viejo amor platónico y que no parecía querer dejarlo ir, por el contrario. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca parecía que se enamoraba un poco más de él cada día y que el también le correspondía a ella.

Estaba más que consiente de ello y estaba feliz por sus dos amigos. Pero no por eso era menos deprimente eso de ser mandado derechito a la friendzone por la chica de la que te enamoraste a primera vista y que para colmo es la novia-no-oficial de uno de tus mejores amigos.

Pero en fin… No era tiempo para pensar en eso. Cuando volvió a darse cuenta ya estaba en la fila de chequeo de documentos y Tokiya colgaba su teléfono y se lo devolvía con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada y un leve rojo en el rostro.

No importaba… simplemente… no importaba.

Si ellos dos eran felices, el lo era también.

…

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Vean lo que traje!- Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, la natural hiperactividad de Otoya salió a flote intentando sacar conversación a sus amigos (Igual de aburridos por cierto) sobre cualquier cosa.

-Espero que sea algo de comer. Las azafatas no dejan de tontear con Ren. No están haciendo su trabajo y muero de hambre- murmuro Syo cansado.

-No es mi culpa- Se defendió el castaño desde su lugar.

-¡Por lo menos has que sirvan la cena o algo!

-Ya contrólense- Regaño Tokiya algo fastidiado, la verdad el también tenía hambre pero no quería desesperarse. Si en treinta minutos las azafatas no se dignaban a aparecer con comida, entonces si iba a perder el control- ¿Qué es lo que trajiste Otoya?

De su equipaje de mano saco un manojo de coloridas hojas y las extendió frente suyo, con la intención de mostrarla a los demás.

-Hay un artículo sobre nuestro último concierto aquí, además entrevistaron a Tomo-chan luego de que terminara su TV drama*

Más de uno bufo en silencio. Solo una revista…

-Sabes que esas son revistas para chicas, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero tenía curiosidad- Explico Otoya algo avergonzado- Algunas de las fans también escribieron sobre sus experiencias en el concierto. Pensé que sería lindo saber que piensan.

Bien, nadie tenía argumentos contra eso. Las fans son las fans.

Pero aun así, leer cosas como esas simplemente… nah.

-Paso- dijeron al unisonó. Luego cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Otoya solo inflo las mejillas en un puchero.

-Malvados…

…

Luego de que (Por fin) sirvieran la cena y la noche se hiciera presente más de uno había caído dormido. Arribarían hasta entrada la mañana y todos estaban cansados así que simplemente se acurrucaron los unos con los otros. Todos salvo Masato que, al ser el que estaba pegado a la ventana sirvió de recargadera oficial para la cabeza de Otoya que estaba sentado a su lado y para colmo no paraba de murmurar cosas entre sueños y manotear suavemente (¿Cómo los demás no lo notaban? Ni idea…)

Igual y el no tenía ganas de dormir… (Nótese el sarcasmo)

_-Ahm… mas galletas… Nanami… _

En uno de esos leves y esporádicos manoteos, Otoya soltó la mochila que traía fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, haciendo que callera boca abajo al suelo. Hubiera pasado de largo aquello de no ser por el sonido de un montón de hojas de papel dentro del equipaje de mano de su amigo que le llamaron la atención.

Bien. Quizás ahora si tenía ganas de leer, solo un poco.

Haciendo suavemente para un lado la cabeza de Otoya que cayó al lado contrario y callo esta vez sobre el hombro de Tokiya. Masato Abrió la mochila y saco la revista sin husmear nada más. Paso un par de páginas al azar hasta que se encontró con el artículo sobre su concierto; no se encontró con nada malo, la revista a pesar de ser americana hablaba bastante bien de ellos, tenían fans muy leales incluso del otro lado del Pacifico, incluso corrían rumores sobre una posible nominación a un premio por mejor grupo.

Sonrió. Nada que el amor a la música y la pasión por lo que haces no te lleven a conseguir.

Continuo ojeando la revista hasta encontrarse con la otra cosa que quería ver. La entrevista de Tomochika, al parecer el drama que Tomo-chan término de grabar hace unas semanas se había vuelto bastante famoso incluso internacionalmente. La habían entrevistado reporteros de America.

_Una tarde con: Tomochika Shibuya._

_La protagonista del drama que está causando sensación alrededor del mundo nos concedió el privilegio de recibirnos luego de un larguísimo viaje hasta su país natal: Japon. Donde amablemente nos abrieron las puertas de su agencia: Shinning Records y nos permitieron hacerle algunas preguntas._

_R. Tomochika-san gracias por concedernos la entrevista._

_T. Gracias a ustedes. Se tomaron la molestia de hacer un viaje taaaan largo solo por mí. Es un honor._

_R. Háblanos del proyecto que acabas de terminar. ¿Qué se sintió que la noche a la mañana te nombraran __**"El nuevo rostro femenino del drama"?**_

_T. –emocionada- ¡Increíble! ¿Se imaginan? Acepte pensando que todo el mundo pasaría de mí porque apenas voy comenzando. ¡Casi me da algo cuando me dijeron: "Somos número uno en rating, la gente te adora en pantalla Tomo-chan"!_

_R. Me imagino…supongo que…_

Masato pasó de largo un par de preguntas que le parecieron muy obvias sobre el proyecto o que ya sabía la respuesta (Todo STARISH habían pasado los últimos meses escuchando a Haruka hablar con la actriz sobre secretos del proyecto que "No debían saberse fuera del set hasta que el proyecto terminara" Tomochika NO sabe guardar secretos, lo descubrieron en ese entonces). Hasta que algo llamo su atención…

_R. Ya casi terminamos Tomo-chan, solo una cosa más, nos dijiste que adoraste trabajar con tu co-protagonista, pero cuéntanos, en la vida real ¿No paso nada "interesante" durante la grabación? Si tú nos comprendes…_

_T. –Sonríe- ¡Dios no! ¡Adore trabajar con Jun-san pero simplemente siento que no tenemos ese tipo de química! ¿Sabes? Es un gran amigo, me encantaría volver a trabajar con él pero… no lo sé. Supongo que busco otras cosas en un chico._

_R. ¡OH! Tomo-chan nos ha dicho algo bastante interesante. ¿Qué tipo de chico buscas entonces? Si podemos saber._

_T. –Se sonroja- Dios en que líos me meto. –Ríe- Bien, no busco pareja por ahora pero supongo que al ser yo el remolino desbordante de energía que dicen que soy. Me convendría buscarme alguien serio… ¡Pero que tampoco sea tan frívolo! ¿Me explico? Alguien que sea centrado, apasionado por lo que hace. Sip, me gustaría un chico así._

_R. Luces bastante decidida. Dinos, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?_

_T. Ah… como decirlo… lo tengo pero… no, no es nada. Decirlo sería una indiscreción._

_R. Tomo-chan, no nos iremos de aquí tranquilos si no nos dices, ¿Dejaras a los fans así?_

_T. Es que si se los digo el podría enterarse ¿Sabes? También es famoso._

_R. Tenemos una pista. Dinos, ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?_

_T. ¿Define mucho? Lo conocí en mis días de academia. Al principio era una amargado pero luego se volvió un gran amigo para mí y para mis otros compañeros… -suspiro- ¡Dios, además deberían oírlo cantar! Aunque seguramente ya lo han hecho._

_R. Un cantante ¿eh? Y por lo visto arranca varios suspiros en ti. Que escondidito te lo tenías._

_T. –Se sonroja- ¡Debo callarme ahora! _

_R. ¡Vamos! ¿Una última pista? _

_T. No debería. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?_

_R. ¿La inicial de su nombre tal vez?_

_T. …M…. ¡Es todo lo que voy a decir! ¡Dios que podría tener problemas! ¡Espero que el no lea esto! _

_R. No prometemos nada. Gracias por la entrevista Tomo-chan. Esperamos saber de ti próximamente, suerte con tu galán._

_T. ¿C-Con mi qué? –Sonrojada- ¡Ah! En fin… Un placer. _

Para cuando dejo de leer, el corazón de Hijirikawa Masato había dado un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Cerro la revista despacio y la volvió a colocar dentro de la mochila del pelirrojo que aun dormía ajeno a todo a un lado de el.

No era cierto, ¿Cierto? No podía serlo. Tomochika estaba…enamorada de él… Ok, no lo dijo públicamente pero… ¡PERO VAMOS! Había sido lo suficientemente obvia. Los días de escuela… la descripción de su chico ideal… ¡LA INICIAL DEL NOMBRE!

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

¿Desde cuándo Tomo-chan se sentía así por él?

¿! Por qué si quiera estaba considerando la situación en primer lugar!? Tomo era muy social, quizás no era precisamente el… era alguna otra persona, algún otro cantante, cuyo nombre empieza con M y es de sus mejores amigos.

…Esperen…

¿Por qué no le agradaba la idea de que fuera otra persona?

¡JODER!

Aquí era cuando el lado racional y la subconsciencia comenzaban a volverse molestos y el mareo comenzó a hacerse presente.

La racionalidad gritaba_: ¿Enserio? Vamos amigo, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que una coincidencia de ese tamaño pase?_

Y la conciencia no ayudaba mucho: _Yo se que en realidad no te sientes molesto de que haya dicho eso ¿cierto?, al contrario, se siente bastante bien… Y te diré el por qué… porque a una parte de ti le gus…_

¡NO!

No era verdad, el amaba a Haruka. Su primer amor; su razón para ser cantante; su fuente de inspiración… El NO estaba considerando estar atraído por Tomochika Shibuya.

Y la conciencia y la racionalidad atacaron, esta vez a coro y con un tono hiriente y burlón. En un ataque suicida: _Pero a ella le gusta Ichinose, ¿No es así? ¿Qué más da que te guste otra chica?_

Un golpe fatal a su corazón, cerebro y capacidad para argumentar… Por no mencionar su capacidad para conciliar el sueño en las horas que restaban de viaje.

…

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan feliz y tan incomodo a la vez. Cuando por fin los siete miembros de STARISH pusieron pie en el edificio de Shinning records y Haruka, Ringo, Hyuga-sensei, el presidente y Tomochika los recibieron Masato no se sentía ni con ánimos para devolver las sonrisas y los gestos de alegría que su "amada" Haruka les dio a todos ellos.

Oh si, en las horas anteriores, las comillas habían aparecido sobre el calificativo que por mucho le había dado a la pelirroja de ojos ambarinos.

-¿Estás bien Hijirikawa-san? – pregunto la compositora después de su abrazo de bienvenida.

-No durmió en todo el vuelo- declaro Cecil preocupado- Oh eso nos dijo…

-Y no ha querido decirnos el porqué- Agrego Otoya con culpa. Algo le decía que la situación del peliazul tenía que ver con él.

-Yo…Estoy bien…-Declaro apenas- Solo necesito una siesta y estaré listo para la cena de esta noche. Escuche que esta vez ayudaste a preparar el plato principal Nanami.

El rostro de la compositora se ilumino. En alivio y en orgullo porque su trabajo de tantas horas seria degustado por sus amigos.

-Si… Esta vez cenaremos todos juntos, cantaremos villancicos y…

La voz de la chica se perdió mientras daba la vuelta sobre sus tobillos y comenzaba a contar sus planes, mas para todos que para él. Todos comenzaron a irse detrás, al final solo quedo el viendo a la multitud avanzar hacia dentro del edificio. Con Tomo-chan hasta atrás.

Bien, ahora o nunca.

Sacar todo lo que había estado sopesando las últimas cuatro o cinco horas o no volver a dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Tomo.

-¿Hum?- La chica se detuvo pero solo volteo la cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora? tenemos mucho que acabar para la fiesta de esta noche y…

-Es importante…-dijo serio. La chica callo al instante y su lenguaje corporal cambio con ella. ¿Estaba tensa?

-Cla-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Iba a decírselo… TENIA que decírselo…También la quería, le gustaba, no la amaba, pero la quería… Por algo se debía empezar. Se había dado cuenta de eso durante las horas de insomnio.

-Yo…Yo… Leí la entrevista- Bien, no era lo que quería decir pero esperaba que ella captara.

.

.

.

.

Fueron treinta o cuarenta segundos de silencio…hasta que…

-Oh por Dios…- la cara de la chica hizo juego con su cabello- Tu…Yo…Nosotros…El reportero…

-Yo también creo que eres una gran cantante…

-¿Qué?

-Una gran cantante, una gran amiga… Y si bien esto es inesperado- caminaba conforme hablaba. Para cuando termino la oración ya estaban ridículamente cercas- No significa que me desagrade, o que lo rechace… - Y deposito un beso en la frente de la joven, sintiendo el estremecimiento de la piel de ella bajo sus labios- Ahora andando… necesito dormir… Tu inesperada declaración me tuvo despierto todo el viaje…

Dicho eso desapareció entre los pasillos… dejando atrás a una pelirroja más temblorosa y ruborizada de lo que cualquiera la hubiera visto.

-Espera… ¿Eso significa que también te gusto?... ¡Ma-Masato! ¡Regresa aquí y explícame eso!

.

.

.

_**Ake-chan dice…**_

_***PPE. Pago por evento. Solo hago la aclaración :P**_

_***Creo que veo más a Tomo-chan como actriz, un idol en Japón canta, actúa y modela ¿no? Bueno, a mi me gusta más la idea de verla actuando.**_

.

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Las convencí con la pareja? Sinceramente, a pesar de que este par no termina de convencerme como novios por aquello de las personalidades y la forma de ser **_(Si tuviera que shippear a Tomo-chan con alguno de los chicos seria con Ren, definitivamente)_**... Shade-chan y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que van bien juntos incluso por esas mismas razones. "Los opuestos se atraen" dicen por ahí y estos dos no pueden ser más opuestos xD**

**Yo sinceramente, disfrute escribiendo esto porque aborda una pregunta que me ronda mucho la cabeza cuando pienso en UTAPRI: ¿Qué va a pasar con los seis chicos restantes de Starish si Nanami se llega a decidir por uno? Y pues, aquí esta una de las posibles (Y a mis ver la más probable) respuestas a eso. A los chicos les va a costar olvidarla pero al final la vida sigue ¿no? Y como todos son amigos, pienso que al final la resignación llegara. **

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Con quién emparejarían a Tomo-chan? ¿La dejarían "Forever alone" y que Haruka continúe con su Harem? xD **

**Ya saben que me gusta recibir sus opiniones. Así que son siempre bienvenidas si las dejan en un Review :3**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un comentario?

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~

~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~


End file.
